Correcto
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: [Spoilers 6º libro y algo 7º][Drabble][SnapeTrelawney]  La importancia de que alguien te diga que hiciste ,haces y harás lo correcto


_**Disclaimer: ** Pues no, no soy JKiller y por tanto no me pertenece ni Snape ni Trelawney ni na de na pero bueno ni quiero.Ser la destroza-infancias no debe ser algo muy bonito ¬¬  
**Spoilers:** Digamos que pasa entre el 6º y el 7º libro, post-muerte de Dumbledore.Hay sobre todo spoilers del 6º pero si no te has leído el 7º mejor no lo leas por si acaso.  
**Categoria: ** Pues algo de Angst y creo que nada más.No creo que pueda considerarse como romance, al menos aún no XDD  
**Pairing:** Snape/Trelawney (Alan/Emma.Me es díficil separar una cosa de la otra XDD)  
**Dedicatorias:** Pues en especial va para **angi** (porque si no lo hago creo que peligraba mi vida XD) que me pidió un fic Snape/Trelawney (o Almma) pero como este es muy light y ella quería uno más caliqueño también hice uno Almma tranqui XD  
**Notas: ** Si si si, soy una pesada, que le voy a hacer.Esto de estar sin ratón, pensar en el remake de HP, poner a parir DH y la JK , y encima intentar ser proyecto-cosa u algo parecido a escritora se ve que me estimula las neuronas y me salen estas cosas (mientras estudio, raro en mí oye...XD). Pos na siempre me gustó esta pareja y me hubiera gustado algo de interacción entre ellos así que dejo esto como algo que podía haberse dado._

* * *

**Correcto**

_Now I, I believe in me  
And I,I believe in something more  
That you can understand  
Yes,I believe in me_  
**_I_-Kiss**

* * *

Se dejo caer abatido sobre la silla enfrente del escritorio del director.Su lugar ahora estaba al otro lado donde tantos años había estado Dumbledore, pero no se atrevía a sentarse allí, como si la presencia del director aún se conservará negándole un puesto que no le pertenecía.  
Él había matado a Dumbledore.Sabía que hizo lo que debía, lo que él quiso que hiciera pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse tan confuso, y porque no decirlo, culpable.  
Había matado y además pasado por encima de McGonagall (no era que le importase lo que ella o cualquiera podía pensar sobre sus actos) para ser director. Sabía que le había jurado a Dumbledore que lo ayudaría y así lo haría .Tenía que proteger al hijo de Lily y eso era lo único que le importaba ahora. No fallarle a Dumbledore ni al hijo de Lily. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si esta era la única forma de hacer las cosas, si estaba haciendo lo correcto.  
-Matar a alguien nunca es bueno, sea cual sean los motivos. Pero usted hizo lo que debía-Snape se levantó sobresaltado al escuchar la voz y al dirigir la vista hacía donde provenía vio a la profesora de adivinación, Sybill Trelawney junto a la puerta acariciando el plumaje de Fawkes .No había visto ni escuchado entrar a ninguno de los dos.  
-¿Cómo ha entrado?-le preguntó él furioso-Acabo de cambiar la contraseña hace apenas media hora y aún no se la he dicho a nadie.  
-Bueno ,sé que en este colegio nadie se fía demasiado de mis dotes adivinatorios, y menos usted-hizo una pausa mientras lo miraba herida-Pero yo ya la sabía, incluso antes de que la pusiera  
-Ya claro-avanzando hacia ella clavando sus ojos negros en los de ella,pero la mujer no se achantó por aquella gélida mirada-¿A qué ha venido?  
-Sólo quería decirle que usted hará lo correcto. Pensé que necesitaba saberlo  
-¿Lo haré?-preguntó incrédulo  
-Lo hará-dijo totalmente convencida de sus palabras.  
Snape la miró a los ojos por primera vez (de hecho pensó que era la primera vez que lo hizo en su vida) y sintió que había hecho lo correcto, quizás no de la mejor manera, pero lo correcto al fin y al cabo, tal como quiso Dumbledore.  
-Profesora...-no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, apenas conocía a aquella peculiar mujer, y en ciertas ocasiones diría que extraña, pero supo que podía confiar en ella y eso sólo lo había sentido con una mujer en su vida.  
-Me encantaría tomar el té con usted-le respondió ella con una sonrisa cuando ni siquiera él se lo había preguntado…_aún_.  
-¿Ya sabía lo que le iba a decir?  
-Bueno, aunque me gustaría decir que ha sido gracias a mis dotes,esta vez ha sido ,digamos que intuición femenina, por decirlo de algún modo.  
Snape sonrió (y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo). 

**FIN**


End file.
